


Take A Chance On Me

by wearethenorth



Series: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, that was fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethenorth/pseuds/wearethenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy walked into the lab, she didn’t see explosions, or boning scientists, or scientists boning while there were explosions in the background.<br/>Instead, on an examination table in the middle of the lab, she saw the most decadent and colorful—and large—bouquet of flowers she’d ever come across in her whole life.<br/>“Damn,” Tony said as he and Jane fluttered nervously around the table. “We were hoping to get rid of it before you got here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me

“Darcy and Victor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N— _ow,_ that fucking hurt!”

“Good,” Darcy huffed as Clint rubbed the red mark on his arm. He might’ve been a master assassin, but Darcy ‘ _Raised-With-Two-Brothers_ ’ Lewis was a master at pinching people. “Stop making fun of me.”

“Darcy von Doom _does_ have a nice ring to it,” Steve smirked, and Darcy gaped at him.

“You’re not supposed to tease me _with_ them! You’re the embodiment of truth and justice and the American way! Tell them to _stop!”_

Steve snickered and curled into a ball when she launched a pillow at him. “But it’s too _funny!”_

Yeah, it’d been two weeks since Darcy had met her soulmate—and then shipped him off back to Latveria in a box with the words ‘Fragile Cargo’ printed on it—and they _still_ made fun of her.

Bruce hummed into his mug of tea, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

Normally, she’d be elated at having earned the reaction from him—she lived to make Bruce Banner laugh—but now all she felt was suspicion.

“What?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

Bruce’s smile widened. “Nothing.”

_“What?”_

“It’s just…Have you been down to the labs at all today?”

Clint shrieked when Darcy vaulted over the couch—and him, since he had been sitting on it—and towards the elevators.

“She doesn’t even run that fast with Natasha on her heels at training!”

“Shut up, birdbrain!” Darcy clicked on the 48th floor. “You cried last week when you found out Brad and Angelina were getting married.”

“I OPENED UP TO YOU AND YOU JUDGED ME!”

The elevator doors closed on Darcy’s smirking face, and both Bruce and Steve turned to Clint with raised brows.

“You _cried?”_

“Oh, fuck off.”

The thing down in the labs wasn’t what Banner had made it out to be.

Really, Darcy had expected one of the following things:

A. Half the room blown to pieces with Tony Stark standing in the middle of it and simply staring.

B. Jane and Thor getting it on.

C. Jane and Thor getting it on with Tony Stark standing to the side and simply staring.

D. Tony and Jane getting it on while Thor blew up the room to pieces.

(Okay, the last one would never happen ever but it was the most amusing one her mind managed to come up with.)

The real answer was E.

None of the above.

When Darcy walked into the lab, she didn’t see explosions, or boning scientists, or scientists boning while there were explosions in the background.

Instead, on an examination table in the middle of the lab, she saw the most decadent and colorful—and large—bouquet of flowers she’d ever come across in her whole life.

“Damn,” Tony said as he and Jane fluttered nervously around the table. “We were hoping to get rid of it before you got here.”

“Bruce told me,” she said absently, stepping forward and touching the petals of one especially beautiful pink flower.

“Traitor.”

“Who’re they from?”

Jane shuffled her feet while Tony simply whistled a tune.

“Tell me or I’ll ‘forget’ to feed you when you guys are on one of your science binges.”

Jane sighed. “They’re from _You-Know-Who_.”

_“…Voldemort?”_

“Don’t say his name!” Tony’s eyes widened comically. “But no, they’re from another evil megalomaniac.”

_“Doom?”_

“In our defense, we were only trying to hide it to protect you,” Jane rushed, but Darcy was fuming.

“You were trying to hide something my soulmate sent to me. From me! That is so wrong on so many levels!”

“Why?” Tony asked. “You tased him a couple weeks ago.”

“Because he was threatening you guys!”

“And the second time?”

“He made a _boob comment_!”

“Which you _knew_ he was going to make!”

“I had a lot of pent up frustration about it that built up over the years.”

“Okay,” Jane cut in. “Okay, admittedly, we overreacted and went about this the wrong way. But, we assumed that since you, you know, _tased_ him—“

“—twice—“

“—that you wanted nothing to do with him after the whole thing.”

Well, she _didn’t._ But she wasn’t about to admit _that_ to them in all her righteous anger.

“There’s a card,” Tony said after a moment of silence. “We didn’t read it.”

 _Liars,_ she thought as he handed it over.

The note was small, about the size of a regular flashcard, but Doom’s writing—well, she assumed it was Doom’s, since he, you know, _sent_ it—was crammed awkwardly on both sides. Darcy—the queen of cramming—admired that slightly.

_Dear Soulmate, (who my sources tell me is called Darcy Lewis),_

Darcy stopped and took a moment to be somewhat creeped out.

_Doom has sent this letter—_

Geez, even in writing?

_Doom has sent this letter, along with a bouquet of the rarest flora found on and off of Earth, in hopes that you would forgive him his slight against you._

Oh.

She hadn’t expected that.

_You may have heard much of Doom through sources of your own—the internet, your American news stations, even from the so-called heroes you insist on fraternizing with. Doom would like, more than anything, for you…_

Here the notecard cut off, so Darcy flipped it over and tried to hide her blush from Jane and Tony’s prying eyes.

_…for you to give him another chance, and to prove to you that these subjective views do not show Doom as a whole. There is much hiding behind this mask that he would like to show you, and he hopes that you would like that as well. Assuming this reaches you in time—and Doom is certain it will—Doom will be in New York in two days for purely diplomatic reasons. He hopes that you would accompany him to dinner during his short stay, and, should you become less resentful towards him in this time, be his guest to a gathering held at the Latverian embassy. Your friend Stark and the Doctor Foster have been invited as well, along with any guests they might wish to bring—(save any members from the Fantastic Four. They have all been banned from being within thirty feet of the building’s vicinity)._

_Yours truly, V_

Darcy licked her lips, which had suddenly become extremely dry.

“So?” Jane asked.

“Uh…” And then she fled from the lab.

What? She ran away from her problems. That was a thing.

_Take a chance on me indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a full on series I'm loving it so much. ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK WOW


End file.
